Relatively portable coffee makers for use in the home, office, or even restaurants have recently become quite popular for making an entire pot of coffee. However, this art has not become satisfactorily established for use in automotive vehicles where it is ususally convenient to make one cup of coffee at a time and where it is not convenient for the driver of the vehicle to be distracted by having to go through attentive procedures to make the coffee. Thus, it would not be practical for the operator of a vehicle to have to measure out coffee and water and deposit the same in the coffee maker while driving the vehicle. Nor would the driver usually want more than a single cup at a time. Further, the operator of the vehicle would usually like his coffee brewed quite quickly, at least in a time far shorter than known brewing techniques. Thus, the portable coffee making art has not been satisfactory expanded for use and operation in a moving vehicle.